Sleepy Little Sickos
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: One-Shot! Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Darlings!


**AN: I know. I know. Blast Through With Sonic Speed will be finished, I promise and then I'll get to work on the s5 fix-it I promised. I know we were overdue for an s5 fix-it. It's a plot bunny that's been stewing in my head for years and it's time I let it loose. Moving forwards. I'll do my best to get BTWSS finished this week but I make no promises. I either have a pinched nerve in my shoulder or I pulled a muscle. Either way, my shoulder hurts like a mother and my whole arm feels like it's asleep, and lucky me it's my dominant side...the left side. I'm left-handed. Yay me. Ugh. This sucks. Anyways, to anyone that has had one or if you're in the medical field, what can I do for this? Icy/Hot? Meds? Anything? Let me know, please! Moving forwards. My new laptop was supposed to be here by today and it's late...I just can't win this week. Pfffft. Alright. I'm done whining. Who's ready for season 14? *raises hand* Me! I feel though, we are coming to the end. I'm sad but all good stories sadly have an end. Boo. Alright. I'm done talking. This little fic is to tie y'all over, for now, so let's get to it!**

 **Summary: Sam and Dean are both sick with a summer cold. Bobby is called to aid on a hunt but doesn't want to leave the boys. Who does he call? Your friendly neighborhood Pancake, that's who! Can I handle two sick Winchesters? Stay tuned. Set season 1 because I can.**

 **New profile! Whoo!**

 **Mistakes? Probs. Flames?! *grabs salt and a lighter***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Sleepy Little Sickos**

"Dean! Git your fool ass back in bed!" Bobby shouted.

"But Sabby needs be." Dean snuffled then blew his nose.

"Sammy's fine. He's asleep like you should be." Bobby said guiding the young man back to his bed.

"Bobby-" Dean started.

"Dean, sleep. I'll check on Sammy before I go back downstairs." Bobby said.

Dean was ready to argue back but succumbed to exhaustion. Bobby shook his head fondly. Even when sick himself Dean was still overprotective of Sam. Speaking of which, his youngest boy was in rough shape. Unlike Dean who only had the flu, Sam has walking pneumonia. Walking pneumonia isn't bad and acted like a cold but if it wasn't treated you'd be in serious trouble. Bobby had taken Sam and Dean to doctor the moment they walked in the front door.

Bobby checked on Sam's fever first and found it was still low grade much to his relief. He was also breathing a little better which was good. After making sure the boys were sleeping peacefully he tipped toed downstairs and to his study and got to work. He got a call a half an hour later from a friend saying he needed help on a hunt. He was torn. He couldn't leave the boys alone in their conditions but he couldn't leave his friend to fight alone either. He thought of one person he trusted with his boys and prayed she was nearby as he dialed the number.

 _"Hello Mr. Bobby, what can I do for you?"_

"Hello, Miss Emily. I need you to Winchester-sit." Bobby greeted back.

 _"Winchester-sit? What did they do now?"_

"Nothing. They're both under the weather and I need to go help a friend with a hunt."

 _"Gotcha papa bear. I'm in the next town over so I'll be there in five."_

"I'll see ya in five," Bobby said hanging up.

True to her words, Emily pulled into the drive and parked next to the Impala five minutes later. She got out and grabbed her bag out of the bed of her truck then headed inside. She headed into the study and spotted Bobby.

"Hey old timer," Emily said with a bright smile.

Bobby snorted and brought the young lady into a hug. He explained everything to her while she made notes. She promised to listen to Bobby and if she needed anything but couldn't get ahold of him, then try to get ahold of Josh, Caleb, or Pastor Jim. John was off doing his own thing and wasn't answering the boys. Emily inwardly cursed John and his one-track mind but reassured Bobby once more that the boys were in good hands. She watched the older man leave and nodded to herself. She had work to do.

First, since the boys were sick she tidied up the house until it was spotless. The boys need a clean environment to recover in. Not to say Bobby's home wasn't clean! But the man did slack in the cleaning department once in a while. Once the house was sparkling Emily got to work on making meals for the boys. She called a friend who lived in the area and asked to pick up some groceries and other items. The friend dropped her stuff off and she thanked him for his help. She put away all the groceries and began making different soups, jello and pudding cups, and other foods that are easy on the stomach. After cooking she began the most grueling part of her mission. Washing the dishes.

While she washed she sang softly to herself. A lullaby she had written many moons ago. She then felt a weak energy that was familiar. While she thought being an empath was a curse, most of the time it was truly a blessing. Emily wandered over to the staircase and there stood a sleepy-eyed and messy-haired Dean. Inwardly Emily cooed but silently lead the sick older man to the table.

"What are you doing here, Wolf?" Dean asked.

"Bobby had to go help a friend on a hunt and asked me to look after you and Sam." She said checking Deans fever. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Heard noises and singing. Got a nice voice." Dean said then coughed.

Emily blushed but rubbed the man's back. She handed him a glass of water and placed a cool cloth on the back of his neck then placed his feet and hands in warm water.

Dean felt Emily place a cloth on his neck but then frowned as he felt his bare feet and hands being placed in bowls of warm water. He went to question her but then sighed in relief as his headache started going away. After a moment he felt Emily removed the bowls and cloth and he opened his eyes. She handed him a spoon and presented him with a choice, jello or pudding.

"Jello and pudding? You are a saint." Dean said making a grabby motion with his free hand.

"Thank you and you only get one for now. So what'll it be? Jello or pudding?" Emily asked with a sweet but smug smile.

Dean pouted and picked the chocolate pudding. Emily inwardly smirked as she had snuck Dean's meds in the treat knowing he would be stubborn and refuse his meds until Sam was better. Speaking of whom.

"Hey Mean Dean Machine?" Emily asked.

"S'up kiddo?" He asked after taking a bite of his treat.

"Well for one why don't veg out with that on the couch," Emily said not asking.

Dean nodded and headed into the living room and splayed out on the couch. "Two?"

"Behave yourself while I check on Sam," Emily said.

"I'll come with you," Dean said as he started to get up.

Emily pushed him back down on the couch. "Sit. I'll be right back. Seriously, don't make me give you some bad juju."

"Staying put," Dean said raising his hands in surrender.

He finished his treat and laid back. Sleep took him back under when he couldn't fight it any longer.

Emily reached the top of the stairs and smiled gently. She felt Dean's energy lower and level out in sleep, she also felt peace meaning he was alright. As for Sam, his energy was weak and shaky, she also felt worry and fear. Probably because Dean wasn't in the room. Emily often wondered if Sam himself was an empath. Sure their bond was powerful and something she has seen in twins, but still. She shrugged to herself and quietly entered the room. She walked up to Sam's bed and placed a gentle hand on Sam's forehead. The man opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey BFG. How are you feeling?" Emily asked softly.

"E Emmy?" Sam rasped.

"At your service," Emily said with a smile. "Bobby called me. He had to go help a friend and asked me to look after you and Dean."

Sam nodded weakly. He was glad she was here. With Dean sick as well, Sam knew his brother wouldn't rest until he was better and would end up with pneumonia.

"So, how you feeling?" Emily asked again.

"S'hot." Sam gasped and coughed.

She helped Sam sit up and patted his back. Emily had pneumonia once and remembered her father doing the same. It helped to break up some of the junk in her lungs. The coughing fit stopped and she helped Sam lay back down. She left the room and came back swiftly. She came back with a cold washcloth and placed it on his head. Sam shivered but hummed with relief.

Sam turned to look over at Dean's bed and frowned.

Emily watched Sam and smiled.

"He's downstairs. I should bring him back up here. His bed would be more comfortable than the couch." Emily said to herself. "I'll be right back. Here are your meds. Try to get some more sleep."

Emily helped him to take some more of his medication and checked the alarm clock. It wasn't time for a breathing treatment just yet. She off downstairs when she knew Sam was alright. She got to the bottom and a wave of worry hit her. She looked at Dean and raced over to him. He was having a nightmare.

"Dean! Hey! Come on wake up for me!" She pleads.

"Sammy. No! Sammy!" Dean whimpered.

Emily bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Sorry about this Deano."

She blew in his ear and the man jumped up, waking up in a panic. Emily managed to calm Dean down and got him to bed. After tucking him in she went to her room to take a breather. When she felt better she checked on the boys before heading downstairs to make dinner. The two needed to eat to keep their strength up.

Over the next few days, she helped the boys while they got over the worst of their ailments. She helped them with their meds, helped them eat, even helped them bathe which left her redder than a tomato. The pair had their ups and downs. Sam would fuss when Dean was out of the room or Dean would kick up a stink about eating when Sam couldn't. Emily had to put her foot down and after a week the boys were back to normal. Sam was still tired and had a lingering cough and Dean was just restless. Bobby had called this morning to say he would be arriving home soon.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay a little longer?" Dean asked.

"Sorry boys, but even a wayward wolf goes home once in a while," Emily said.

The boys nodded.

"We owe you. Big time." Sam said.

"Nah. You two are like my big brothers, so we're good." She said with a smile.

The three heard a door close and some swearing. Bobby entered the home then the room on crutches with a busted leg.

"Bobby! What happened!?" Sam exclaimed.

"Damn werewolf broke my freaking leg!" Bobby swore.

Emily and Dean helped Bobby to the couch and Emily sighed.

"Looks I'm staying a little longer," Emily said with a shrug.

"Think you can handle a Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Please. If I can handle two sick Winchesters, I can handle an ornery Bobby." Emily said leaving the room. "Let the games begin!"

"Do I want to know?" Bobby asked.

"Nah. Just sit back and enjoy the pampering." Sam said with a cough.

"Medicine, Sam!" Emily called from the kitchen.

Sam raced to get his medicine and took it. Bobby couldn't believe it.

"Huh. Sam's stubborn when it comes to medicine, how the hell did she manage that?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby have you seen her mad? Trust me, it ain't pretty!" Dean said with a shiver.

Bobby shook his head. He was in for it. But he couldn't complain. His boys were alright. Besides, how bad could she be?

 **Bad question Bobby XD Anyways. A nice long one-shot for y'all while I take care of my shoulder.**

 **See ya in the next thrilling episode of Supernatural!**


End file.
